


Denials

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: When surprising accusations are brought against Professor Arthur Pendragon, it gets in the way of certain plans.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 18





	Denials

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal in 2011. Posted unedited.

Professor Arthur Pendragon was beloved by his literature students. The fact that someone with his name taught Arthurian Legends never ceased to be amusing. Besides that, Professor Pendragon was young and handsome and it was not uncommon for many students to suddenly find an interest in literature when their majors had previously been something quite different.

In a way, this was a blessing as it meant his department got a great deal of funding. Unfortunately, his failure rate was high as many students didn't actually know anything about the Arthurian legends, nor did they care.

He knew that a lot of his students were there only because he was good-looking. It was irritating and, as a teacher, he hated it. But to be honest, he was rather used to it by now and it wasn't like he didn't like his ego stroked.

He wasn't sure how it had come to this, though.

\--

He slammed into the apartment he shared with Merlin and jerked off his raincoat. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things," he snarled, tossing his briefcase out of the way.

Merlin padded into the entrance hall in paint-spattered clothing, a mug of tea cupped in his hands. "Bad day?"

His only response was a growl. Merlin proffered the tea. Arthur snatched it and took a gulp. It was made with too much sugar and lemon, the way Merlin liked it. It helped him calm down a bit, even as he scrunched up his face in distaste.

"It was supposed to be a good day. Hell, it was going to be a _great_ day. And then they drop this shit on me."

Merlin took the tea back and hooked his arm through Arthur's, guiding him to the couch and shoving him down. "What happened?"

Arthur let out a deep breath. "So I was supposed to get off early today, yeah? Only as soon as I was heading out, a representative of the school board calls me in to 'discuss something that has caught their attention'. So I get hauled in and then they flat out accuse me of sleeping with one of my students. They say that there have been rumors going around and that this girl in my freshman class is shouting about it to all and sundry." He stole Merlin's tea and took another large gulp. "Get this, they don't believe me when I tell them I'm gay, so I wouldn't have slept with this chick even if she _hadn't_ been my student. Apparently, that's the general excuse when a teacher is caught with their pants down. So I tell them that I've been living with you for seven months now and I'm sure as hell not faking that just to have a fling with some stupid freshman. They still don't bloody believe me."

Merlin rubbed his back. "Who was the girl? Is there any way you can prove she's making it up?"

"Sophia Tyrmor. She's one of the kids that doesn't give a damn about the Arthurian legends."

"Just there for the eye candy?" Merlin quirked a grin.

Arthur glared. "This isn't funny, Merlin. They took up the whole bloody afternoon before I finally blew up and..."

"And?" Merlin cocked his eyebrow.

Arthur pinched his nose. "I invited them to the wedding."

Merlin blinked. "...sorry?"

"I invited them to the wedding. I.." he sighed, "I was going to propose to you, tonight. But then they brought all this up and took forever not-listening to me and now we've missed our bloody reservation and..."he cleared his throat.

"You were going to propose? You're not anymore?"

Arthur groaned and flung his head back into the cushions. "Now's hardly the time, is it? I'm still pissed about earlier and you were painting and we haven't even eaten and – "

"Arthur?" He pulled the mug away from Arthur and set it on the coffee table.

"Yes?"

"It is never a bad time to propose to me. 'Kay?" He crawled over Arthur's lap and kissed him. "The answer's yes, by the way."

Arthur's hands crept up his thighs. "It damn well better be. We already have wedding guests now."

Merlin pulled away, Arthur's lips chasing his. "They're not coming to our wedding. You can invite them to the reception if it will save your job, but those dicks are not coming to our wedding."

"Mmm, fair enough." Arthur tugged on his hair to bring him closer. "Love you."

"Always."


End file.
